Season 1
Ms Paint's Art Race Season 1 is the first installment of the Ms. Paint's Art Race competition on Reddit. It began on May 26, 2017 and ended on August 28, 2017. Ms. Paint's Art Race Season 1 was announced on April 17, 2017, after its predecessor Artists Fantasy Season came to a close. On May 14, 2017, a Season 1 Challenge List that announced potential challenges to the hopefuls. Auditions were open until May 19, 2017. Applicants were required to submit a drawing of their queen wearing an outfit in one of the colors of the rainbow, based on the first letter of their username. The first season began on May 26, 2017 and ran for 11 weeks, with 10 challenges and 4 mini challenges. The prizes were $50 for first place and Reddit Gold for the top three. The finale was posted on August 28, 2017. Miyu Moon was crowned as the winner of Ms. Paint's Art Race Season 1, while Fossana and Sally Spellman were crowned as Miss Congeniality and Miss Cuntgeniality (respectively) by the community. Contestants Judging Format Season 1 was hosted by the fictional character Ms. Paint (illustrated by ) and judged by Chloe in the Afternoon, Synethesia Overdose, Makanani Drive and Maybels. Maybels left the judging panel after Week 1. Guest judges included Amethyst and St. Judy Thaddeus. Every week, the public was invited to rank the looks, and the judges would use the results of the poll to make their final decisions. The winner would be picked out of the top three looks in the poll, and the bottom two would be picked from the last three looks. The bottom contestants would proceed to "lip-sync for lives" and produce looks inspired by the assigned lip-sync song for that week. The contestant with the better lip-sync look would be allowed to remain in the competition, while the other would be asked to "sashay away". Summary See also: Season 1 Episodes Results :█ The contestant won Ms. Paint's Art Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed high in the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed low in the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom, lost the lip-sync for their life, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Cuntgeniality by viewers. :█ The contestant returned on the Reunion. Criticism & Controversy See also: Season 1 Judging Drama Many results were called into question due to suspicions of poll rigging. It was revealed that the public votes were being manipulated against Sally Spellman's favor, which ultimately lead to her elimination. The Season 1 judges (Icaruskairos, ShadowPaintedRose, and MakananiDrive) fought against Maybels, which ultimately resulted in her parting. They also purposely tried to run the competition into the ground to spite the contestants. Judge Makanani Drive also divulged that she and her fellow judges had ranked Sally Spellman and Malaria E. Coli low and refused to let them win challenges because their vocal fanbases annoyed them. As a result, Icarus, SPR, and Maka left the judging panel when the season ended and did not return for Season 2. Neither the My Hair Lady challenge from Week 6 nor the Sports Makeover Challenge from Week 9 were present on the list of potential challenges. This sparked confusion and outrage between the vocal competitors and those playing along; Malaria E. Coli, as the creator of the competition, noted that the judges had changed the competition to suit their own wants instead of its original intentions. Safira and Cult Baby were invited by Chloe in the Afternoon to compete as they were friends outside of the competition, but this association led to rumors of being favored. It is also rumored that contestants Cult Baby (jokingly) and Yui (not so jokingly) are in fact alternate accounts for judge Chloe in the Afternoon, or her friend . Cult Baby plagiarised her finale outfit from French designer Jean Paul Gaultier. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1